


Toy

by LisjaEsenski



Series: Irelande Douze Pointe [13]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: ESC, Eurovision, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisjaEsenski/pseuds/LisjaEsenski
Summary: It was another day and that meant another party in Israel. Everyone there was celebrating. Except for one person. Netta sat there, looking at the ground. The people were there celebrating her big Eurovision win, but she didn't feel very happy. Dustin's attacks on the Eurovision had overshadowed her big moment. Dustin's attacks had overshadowed everything about this year's event.





	Toy

It was another day and that meant another party in Israel. Everyone there was celebrating. Except for one person. Netta sat there, looking at the ground. The people were there celebrating her big Eurovision win, but she didn't feel very happy. Dustin's attacks on the Eurovision had overshadowed her big moment. Dustin's attacks had overshadowed everything about this year's event. Netta looked around. A lot of Israel's previous Eurovision contestants were there, eating party food and chatting and just generally having a good time. Netta wished that she could go and join them, but she just wasn't in the mood for it right now. The events of the 2018 Eurovision Song Contest flashed in her mind, over and over. How could she ever forget something like that, even for a second?  
Harel Skaat, Israel's 2010 Eurovision entrant, walked over to her. Harel had noticed Netta sitting by herself looking sad and he wanted to cheer her up if he could. Netta barely even looked up at him.  
"Hey, Netta. It's ok. You can't be upset forever," Harel said, "This is a party! Come on, let's go and have some fun for a change."  
"But..." Netta said, "All those things... all those things Dustin did. All those terrible things..."  
Harel didn't know what to say to that. Yes, Dustin had indeed done horrible things, but there wasn't anything they could do about it. They were just Israeli Eurovision entrants, they couldn't solve this. At that moment, Hovi Star walked over to them.  
"Is Netta still upset about... you know..." Hovi said.  
"Yeah," Harel replied, "But it's understandable. Still, this is a party. We need to forget about those sorts of problems right now."  
Hovi looked down at Netta.  
"I know," Hovi said, "Things didn't go great at Eurovision this year, but you still won. Remember, Portugal came last, but Dustin didn't kill anyone there because they were the hosts of the event. You know what that means, don't you? Israel is definitely safe next year, no matter what happens. Even if we come last! We're the hosts, he won't harm us."  
Netta's eyes lit up at that. That was one reason to be happy, at least.  
"Oh yeah," Harel said, "That's right. Hey, Netta, maybe you even saved everyone here by winning Eurovision."  
"Thanks," Netta said, with a weak smile, "I'll try to keep that in mind."  
Of course, Dustin would definitely destroy a country, so one country being saved means that another gets destroyed. No one said anything about that. No one wanted to talk about that.  
Netta looked over at the stage. Dana International was performing her song 'Diva.' She was another Israeli Eurovision winner. Netta was proud to follow in her footsteps, but at the same time, she couldn't get the thought of Dustin out of her head.  
"So," Hovi said, "They asked me to ask you if you would like to perform your song on stage for the party. They would understand if you said no, but it would make everyone really happy if you said yes."  
Netta looked at Hovi and Harel. These were her friends, only trying to make her happy. Everyone here was celebrating because of her. Netta stood up, she decided to at least make an effort to ignore Dustin for a moment.  
"Yes," Netta said, and Hovi looked very happy indeed when she said that, "I'll do it."

\---

"Netta!" Dana International said as Netta prepared for her performance, "I didn't expect to see you here! I'm happy that you are performing again."  
"I'm happy too," Netta smiled. It had been a while since Netta had performed. The events of the contest had been too much for her, but now, she was ready.  
When Netta stood out on that stage, she saw it. The sea of smiling faces, all cheering and clapping for her. No matter what Dustin did, no matter what Dustin was planning on doing, this was one reason to be happy at least. She would hold on to this moment forever, she was sure of that.


End file.
